Radiation protection in the medical field is important, particularly for physicians and healthcare practitioners. Procedures and therapies are often designed to minimize patient exposure while allowing physicians to effectively treat the patient. For example, imaging machines may be designed to decrease patient exposure by implementing lower radiation levels. However, cumulative exposure of physicians and healthcare practitioners may be significant as they often perform multiple treatments in a typical day, and may be increased when a particular treatment requires physicians' hands, for example, to be within a field of radiation. For example, physicians' or healthcare practitioners' hands may be exposed to radiation from fluoroscopic imaging equipment when inserting a catheter in a patient's vessel, or when delivering other instruments, medicines, fluids, or other endovascular devices in a patient's vessel. Various techniques have been used to limit radiation exposure, such as physical barriers including radiation shielding and body wear.